Chapter 268
Chapter 268 is titled "Suite". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 67 Straw Hats and animals: "Robin with a Wolf, a Seal and a Bat". Short Summary On Upper Ruins, the battle begins. Wyper shoots his bazooka. Zoro attacks Wyper. Holy, with Ohm riding on him, swings at Zoro. Gan Fall rushes at Ohm. Robin digs her way into the depths of the Shandia Ruins. Nola strikes Zoro. Zoro sees Chopper. Zoro runs into Ohm's iron cloud trap and gets angry. Robin continues through the ruins. The Bilkans chase Nami into the Upper Ruins. Gan Fall, Wyper, Zoro, Holy, Ohm, and Nola continue their fights. The chapter ends with Robin finding Shandora. Long Summary Locked in a standoff between Wyper, Ohm, and the giant snake, Roronoa Zoro prepares himself for combat as he notes the snake following him to his current location. As the snake writhes in pain due to an unseen culprit, Ohm directs his colossal dog Holy to attack. Gan Fall and Pierre are present as well, and immediately focus on the Priest Ohm. Not to be forgotten, Wyper fires his Burn Bazooka with no particular target in mind. The snake recognizes and lunges for Zoro, as he gets to safety in the vicinity of Wyper. Zoro compliments the bazooka, and Wyper retorts that he won't let the blue-sea dwellers take this land. He blocks a strike from Zoro with the jet dial on his foot, and prepares to fire another blast directly at the swordsman. They are both interupted by yet another strike from the giant snake, reminding Zoro of the acidic poison that he witnessed from it earlier. He lands only to notice Ohm and Holy directly behind him, and to his shock, the giant dog throws a punch at him. He barely manages to get away, as Ohm explains that he is not simply a breeder, but has trained Holy in Martial Arts and to walk on two legs as well. Ohm subsequently blocks a strike from Gan Fall's lance, and chides the warrior on his earlier defeat at Shura's hands. Gan Fall replies with his intentions to learn of Enel's true plans, and that he will not be leaving until he finds out. In a separate location, Nico Robin has made it to a new area of the ancient ruins. Having thought it was strange that blue-sea ruins would have a ground made of cloud, she correctly deduced that there was unseen level beneath her. She continues her search after having to literally cut through the clouds with a knife. Back in Upper Yard , Zoro is continuing to dodge strikes from the snake until he notices Chopper's unconscious body. As he dashes for his crewmate, Ohm warns him to watch his step. A barbed-wire like string shouts out from a nearby wall and cuts Zoro clean across the chest as he makes his way to Chopper. As Zoro ponders what just happened, Ohm explains that he was cut by Iron Cloud. He further reveals that this special kind of cloud originates from cloud dials , and that the entire area is littered with these kinds of traps. As he explains that Chopper's body was specifically set as a trap for the blue-sea dwellers like him, Zoro tries to get some kind of sign of life from his crewmate. Ohm questions whether he now seeks revenge. Zoro replies that he doesn't like fighting for reasons like that, but admits that he is quite fired up now. In Robin's area of the ruins, she continues to travel through old structures and forestry, until she notices a light at the end of the tunnel ahead of her. Intrigued at this new development, she picks up her pace. As Nami and Aisa finally reach the Giant Beanstalk, they are greeted by a few enforcers of God's Army that don't want to let them pass. She asks Aisa exactly where they are supposed to be going. Robin takes a seat, as she absorbs the full impact of what she has just discovered. After 800 years, she is shocked that the Golden City of Shandora is still so majestic. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nico Robin discovers Shandora. *The chapter title "Suite", like many other Skypiean chapters, is a musical term that describes what happens in the chapter. There are many different types of suites, but the one that fits the best is the precisely defined suite from the Baroque era. This suite is a set of musical pieces accompanied by dances and is almost always preceded by an overture (one of the early chapters is named overture). The title "Suite" is most likely referring to the chaotic battle that takes up the bulk of this chapter which is poetically a dance. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 174 (p. 8-10, 14-17) (p. 15 top, p. 16 bottom) *Episode 176 (p. 2-7, 11-16) (p. 15 bottom, p. 16 top) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 268 it:Capitolo 268